


Home Sweet Home

by springrosett



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-World War II, Unfinished
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrosett/pseuds/springrosett
Summary: 전쟁이 끝나고 파리어는 포로수용소에서 돌아오지만 그를 기다리는 사람은 아무도 없었습니다. 가족도, 동료도. 그를 마중나온 것은 고작 한 달간 윙메이트로 지냈을 뿐인 콜린스 뿐이었고 둘은 얼떨결에 같이 살기 시작합니다.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

영웅의 귀환은 초라했다. 콜린스는 한산한 기차역의 풍경이 조금 견디기 힘들다고 생각했다. 그는 이런 대접을 받으면 안 되는 사람인데. 4년을 나치에게 붙잡혀 있다가 돌아온 그를 마중하러 나온 것이 고작 나 혼자라니. 자신은 겨우 한 달 동안 그의 윙메이트였을 뿐이었다. 조금 더 찾아보는 게 좋았을까. 콜린스는 생환자 목록에서 파리어의 이름을 발견하고 그의 가족을 찾아서 그 소식을 전해주기 위해 한 달 가까이 인사담당자들을 채근했던 것을 까맣게 잊은 마냥 또 자책했다. 그래도 사관학교 동기라든지, 군 정보망으로 파악하지 못한 먼 친척 정도는 남아있었을 지도 모른다고, 이미 그를 마중하러 혼자 플랫폼에 선 와중에도 미련스러운 도피를 계속하던 콜린스는 이내 기존에 내렸던 결론에 이르러서야 생각을 멈췄다. 그를 기다리는 사람은 이제 나밖에 없어. 아직은 부채감에 가까운 감정이었지만 그 심저엔 어딘가 배덕한 기쁨이 존재했다.

콜린스가 기억하는 파리어는 늘 사람들에게 둘러싸여 있었는데, 긴 전쟁은 그를 둘러싸고 있던 그 많은 사람들을 모조리 지워버렸다. 콜린스에게는 까마득한 선배들이었던 파리어의 동료들은 대부분 죽거나 조종사로서는 사망선고나 다름없는 큰 부상을 안고 은퇴했고 부대에는 그들의 빈자리를 채우기 위해 비행학교를 6개월 동안 속성으로 수료하고 임관한 어린 소위들만 가득했다. 기차는 10분 후면 플랫폼에 들어설 텐데, 콜린스는 아직도 그의 얼굴을 보고 무슨 말을 가장 먼저 해야 할지 정하지 못했다. 파리어는 과연 나를 보고 어떤 표정을 할까? 실망감을 뒤로 감추고 억지로 웃어줄까? 아니면 그저 언제나와 같이 심드렁한 얼굴일까? 사실 어떤 쪽이든 상상이 쉽지는 않았다. 4년은 사람이 변하기에 충분한 시간이었다. 콜린스가 파리어의 얼굴을 기억하는 것도 그와 함께 찍은 사진 한 장 남아있지 않았다면 어려웠으리라. 콜린스는 정복 앞주머니에서 귀퉁이가 바랜 사진 한 장을 꺼냈다.

 

-이봐, 콜린스. 이 쪽으로 와봐. 우리 둘이서 한 장 찍자.  
-둘이서만요?  
-그래, 둘이서만.

그리고 정말 둘이서만 사진을 한 장 찍었다. 독사진도 아니고, 파리어는 무뚝뚝해 보이는 첫 인상과 달리 잔정이 많아서 다들 그가 사진을 찍을 때면 같이 나오려고 카메라 렌즈 앞으로 달려오곤 했는데, 그 날은 다들 약속이라도 한 듯이 파리어를 콜린스와 단둘이 내버려 두었다. 편대끼리 찍고 싶었던 거라면 고작 열 발자국 앞에서 어린 조종사들과 잡담을 나누고 있던 리더를 부를 수도 있었을 텐데. 하지만 콜린스도 어쩐지 리더를 불러야겠다는 생각은 들지 않았다.

사진 속의 자신은 그날 햇빛이 강했는지 눈썹을 찡그리고 있었다. 웃었으면 좋았을걸. 파리어는 웃고 있었다. 이렇게 웃을 수 있는 사람이었나 싶을 정도로 환하게. 콜린스는 종종 그가 그날 왜 그랬을까 생각해보곤 했다. 그냥 변덕이었겠지만. 만약에 다른 이유가 있었다고 해도 자신은 그걸 평생 알 수 없을 거라고 생각했다. 왜냐하면 그 사진을 찍은 다음 날 파리어는 돌아오지 않았으니까.

하지만 이제 파리어가 돌아왔다. 기차가 플랫폼으로 들어서고 있었다.

콜린스는 사진을 다시 주머니에 잘 집어넣고 옷매무새를 다시 다듬었다. 기차가 멈췄다. 파리어가 오늘 자신이 기다리고 있을 거라는 전보를 제대로 받았을지 궁금했다. 혹시라도 길이 어긋날까 콜린스는 열차 칸들을 주의 깊게 살폈다. 그리고 그 동안의 걱정들이 무색할 정도로 쉽게 파리어를 찾을 수 있었다.

콜린스가 기다리고 선 곳에서 하나 앞에 있는 열차 칸에서 내린 그는 조금 두리번거리는가 싶더니 금방 콜린스를 발견하고 손을 흔들며 다가왔다. 얼굴은 수척하고 행색은 초라했지만 표정이 밝았다. 그래, 맞아. 전쟁이 끝났지. 전쟁은 끝났고 파리어는 이제 집으로 돌아온 것이다. 종전은 두 달도 전에 이루어졌지만 콜린스는 그제야 전쟁이 끝났다는 것을 실감했다.

 

"Afternoon, 콜린스. 오랜만이지?"  
"네...대위님...저..."  
"그냥 파리어면 충분해. 소령."

파리어는 정말 아무렇지도 않은 듯 콜린스의 어깨에 달려있는 견장을 가볍게 툭툭 두드렸다. 콜린스는 파리어의 실종 당시 계급을 뛰어넘은 지 오래였다. 비행장에선 항상 지휘관이 부족했고 진급을 하기 위해선 살아남기만 하면 되었으니까. 물론 그게 쉬운 일은 아니었지만, 이렇게 되니까 자신이 무슨 칭찬이라도 받고 싶어서 일부러 정복을 입고 나온 것처럼 느껴져서 콜린스는 괜히 얼굴이 붉어졌다.

“...지금 절 놀리시는 겁니까?”  
“놀리긴 자네가 날 놀리고 있는 것 같은데. 어떻게 숫기 없는 것마저 그대로군 그래, 다시 보니까 좋군. 정말 고생했어.”

파리어의 못이 잔뜩 박인 굳은 손이 콜린스의 손을 꼭 잡고 가볍게 흔들었다. 파리어의 손은 콜린스가 지난 4년 동안 상상했던 것과 달리 단단하고 뜨거웠다. 손이 닿는 순간 열기가 옮았는지 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다. 정말 고생이라곤 하나 안한 사람처럼 환하게 웃고 있는 파리어의 얼굴을 볼 자신이 없었다. 대신 울어버릴 것 같아서. 콜린스는 눈에 힘을 주며 열차 쪽을 괜히 한번 노려보고서 대답했다.

“...저도 돌아오셔서 기뻐요.”

정말로요. 파리어는 꼭 말하지 않아도 안다는 듯 넉넉한 미소를 띠고 콜린스가 감정을 추스르는 것을 기다려주었다.

 

2.

“차는 다즐링으로 괜찮으세요?”  
“다즐링이라니, 그보다 더 좋을 수 없지. 그나저나 집은 언제 구한 건가. 아주 아늑한데,”

예전에도 콜린스는 가끔 파리어의 농담을 이해하지 못했다. 콜린스가 집을 구한 것은 한 달 전이었다. 종전 후 자기 선에서 처리해야하는 서류작업들이 어느 정도 마무리되고 휴가를 내면서 내린 결정이었다. 콜린스의 가족들은 폭격을 피해 피난 갔었던 북부에 아예 눌러 살기로 결정했으니 휴가를 나올 때마다 여관을 잡을 수도 없는 노릇이지 않은가. 다행히도 그동안 모아둔 월급이며 포상금이 꽤 되어서 종전으로 인해 런던 집값이 다시 오르기 전에 괜찮은 곳을 얻을 수 있었다. 다만 집을 구하기가 무섭게 기다리는 것조차 잊고 있던 사람의 생환 소식을 듣게 되어서 급히 복귀하느라 집에는 침대조차 제대로 된 것이 없었다. 전에 살던 사람이 버리고 간 소파도 전쟁 중에 겉감을 다 뜯어냈는지 몹시 흉측했다. 그런 소파에 앉아서 곰팡이가 슨 벽과 커튼 하나 달려있지 않은 창문을 눈에 담으면서 아늑하다니, 농담이겠지.

“그거 다행이네요. 사실 다즐링 밖에 없거든요. 집이 이래서 죄송해요. 사놓기만 하고 들어와 본 적이 없어서 이 정도일 줄은 몰랐어요.”

콜린스는 어색하게 웃으며 보급용 틴케이스를 흔들어보였다. 파리어는 태연하게 몸을 등받이에 기대기까지 하며 손을 내저었다.

“내 말은, 정말 괜찮다는 말이었는데. 청소만 조금 하면 아주 근사해질 거야. 위치도 좋고. 들어오면서 보니까 마당도 넓던데. 정말 좋은 집이야.”

그렇게 말하며 눈을 감는 파리어는 정말 편안해보였다. 그래서였을까, 찻잔에 티백을 마저 띄우고 돌아선 콜린스는 그에게 같이 살지 않겠냐고 묻고 말았다.

“...혹시 따로 지낼 곳이 있으세요?”

괜찮으시다면 저랑 같이 지내시면 어떨까요. 방이 하나 비거든요. 반쯤 충동적인 제안이었다. 그 말은 반 정도는 계획했던 일이었다는 뜻이었다. 정말 파리어에게 말할 수 있을 거라곤 생각하진 못했지만 파리어의 생환 소식을 듣자마자 들었던 수 만 가지 생각들 중 하나이긴 했었다. 어쩌면 같이 살 수도 있지 않을까, 새로 구한 집에는 마당도 있었다. 개를 한 마리 키울 수도 있을 것이다.

“...여기서라면 개를 한 마리 키우셔도 되고요.”

콜린스가 자신없는 목소리로 덧붙였다.  


 

3.

파리어는 그대로 등받이에 몸을 기댄 채 눈을 느리게 몇 번 깜박였다. 하지만 곧이어 등을 똑바로 세우고 콜린스의 눈치를 슬쩍 살피더니 대답했다.

“음, 콜린스. 그게... 고맙긴 하지만 좀 힘들 것 같은데,”

기대했던 대답은 아니었다. 역시 성급했던 걸까. 콜린스는 그저 고개를 숙이는 것으로 알았다는 대답을 미루며 벌써 뜨거운 기가 가신 찻잔을 파리어에게 건네주었다. 아니, 건네주려고 했다. 파리어의 손이 찻잔을 잡기 어려울 정도로 떨리고 있는 것을 발견하기 전까지는. 콜린스가 자기도 모르게 파리어의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 떨고 있는 손을 두 손바닥으로 감쌌다.

“...파리어, 괜찮아요?”  
“젠장, 아니, 괜찮아. 가끔이래. 내버려두면 괜찮아져.”

하지만 콜린스는 파리어의 손을 놓지 않았다. 파리어의 얼굴이 점점 붉어졌다. 젠장, 콜린스. 괜찮다니까. 하지만 먼저 손을 빼려고 하지는 않았다. 역시 혼자 두고 싶지 않다고, 콜린스는 생각했다.

“파리어, 당신은 누군가 같이 있어줄 사람이 필요해요.”  
“아니, 콜린스, 지금 무슨 생각을 하는지 알겠는데, 아니야. 넌 나에 대해서 하나도 모른다고, 젠장...일단 손 좀 놔주겠어?”

콜린스는 순순히 손을 놓아주었다. 파리어의 얼굴이 터질 듯이 붉었다. 파리어는 다시 무릎에 얌전히 놓인 자신의 손을 슬쩍 내려다보더니 한숨을 쉬며 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아직도 파리어를 올려다보고 있는, 시키는 대로 했음을 한껏 주장하고 있는 콜린스의 눈빛에서 벗어나려는 시도였다.

“....금단증상이야. 빌어먹을 나치 새끼들이 약을 놨었어. 부대엔, 복귀하지 않을 거야. 할 수도 없겠지만...”

“알겠어요. 그거 말고 제가 알아야 할 게 더 있나요?”

파리어는 얼굴에서 손을 조금 떼고 콜린스를 내려다보았다. 콜린스의 파란 눈동자는 여전히 파리어를 돌보겠다는 뜻을 굽히지 않겠다는 듯 고요하게 자신의 의지를 표명하고 있었다. 파리어는 마른 침을 꿀꺽 한번 삼키더니 팔을 뻗어 콜린스의 이마를 쓰다듬어 그의 눈을 감겼다.

“....그리고 밤에는 무슨 일이 있어도 내 방에 들어오면 안 돼.”

절대로. 끝에 덧붙인 파리어의 당부는 마침내 그의 허락을 얻어냈다는 기쁨에 묻혔다. 콜린스는 활짝 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 소파에 올라와 앉아 이제 겨우 얼굴에서 붉은 기가 가신 파리어를 한번 꼭 안아주는 것도 잊지 않았다. 품에 안긴 파리어의 몸이 따끈해서 기분이 좋았다. 파리어는 콜린스의 얼굴이 보이지 않는 방향으로 뻣뻣하게 고개를 돌렸지만 이번에도 먼저 몸을 빼지는 않았다.

“네, 그럴게요. 고마워요, 파리어.”  
“나 참, 네가 이렇게 고집이 센 줄은 몰랐는데, kid. 차 다 식겠다. 그만 떨어져.”

투덜거리는 목소리를 들으며 콜린스는 다 식어버린 찻잔을 들어 목을 축였다. 원하는 것을 손에 넣은 만족감에 주체할 수 없이 들뜨는 기분을 애써 가라앉히듯.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 동의없는 성관계에 대한 묘사가 포함되어 있습니다.

 

4.

-....밤에는 무슨 일이 있어도 내 방에 들어오면 안 돼.

콜린스는 그가 덧붙인 조건은 대수롭게 생각하지 않았다. 파리어와 함께 하는 생활은 콜린스가 생각했던 것보다 더 만족스러웠다. 식은 찻잔을 비운 뒤에 같이 나가서 파리어가 입을 옷을 맞추고, 이불이며 함께 쓸 가구를 주문하고, 펍에서 저녁을 먹었다. 파리어는 고작 맥주 한 잔에 상기된 얼굴을 하고 그 난리를 겪었는데도 여전히 더럽게 맛이 없다며 껄껄 웃었다. 그날은 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 젊은 시절에 종종 그랬듯 둘 다 술에 잔뜩 취해서 집에 들어왔고 다음날 이불도 없는 침대위에서 둘이 끌어안은 채로 깨어났다는 것 말고는.

-Good morning, 콜린스. 무슨 좋은 꿈이라도 꿨나?

파리어의 허리춤을 끌어안은 채로 잠에서 깬 콜린스는 일어나자마자 받은 아침인사에 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 아랫도리가 아주 제대로 서있었다. 콜린스는 늘 자신이 성적으로 담백한 편이라고 생각했고 이렇게 아침부터 발기하는 것도 꽤 오랜만이었다. 뭐가 부끄럽냐며 껄껄 웃는 파리어의 웃음소리를 뒤로 한 채 콜린스가 허겁지겁 방에서 나갔다. 파리어는 무언가를 생각하는 듯 그 후로도 한참을 말없이 방에 혼자 앉아있었다. 콜린스가 샤워를 마치고 나왔을 때 파리어는 이미 집에서 나가고 없었다. 점심때쯤 돌아온 파리어는 그날 자기 방에 걸쇠를 달았다. 문안이 아니라 문밖에서 잠그도록 되어 있는 걸쇠였다. 의아한 표정의 콜린스에게 파리어가 말했다.

-음, 어제 말하는 걸 깜박했는데 내가 몽유병이 좀 있어. 내가 방에 들어가면 문을 잠가줘, 그럴 수 있지?

삼 일째의 밤, 파리어는 피곤한지 먼저 방으로 올라가고 콜린스는 혼자 깨어서 파리어 대신 그에게 적용될 보상금 지급규정을 살피고 있었다. 그때였다. 쾅쾅! 2층에서 굉음이 들렸다. 파리어의 방이었다. 콜린스는 들고 있던 펜을 던지듯이 내려놓고 곧바로 2층으로 올라갔다.

“....파리어? 괜찮아요? 파리어?”

문 안쪽에서 미약하게 끙끙거리는 신음소리가 들렸다. 곧이어 또다시 쾅!쾅! 파리어가 문을 두드리고 있었다. 콜린스는 아주 잠깐 고민했다. 하지만 파리어에겐 무언가 콜린스에게 숨기고 있는 문제가 있었고 자신은 그걸 알아야했다. 그게 파리어를 다치게 하고 있다면 더더욱. 그 사이 파리어가 또다시 문을 두드리기 시작했다. 잠깐만 기다려요 잠깐만 걸쇠를 돌리는 손이 조금 떨렸지만 자물쇠도 아닌 걸쇠가 풀리는 건 금방이었다.

“bitte....bitte...”

문이 열리자마자 파리어가 무너지듯 콜린스의 품으로 쏟아졌다. 독일어를 잘 아는 건 아니었지만 저 정도는 콜린스도 알았다. 제발이라니, 무엇을? 파리어는 계속해서 중얼거리며 콜린스의 허리춤에 매달렸다. 얼굴은 한껏 상기되어 있고 눈은 반쯤 풀려있었다.

“파리어, 저에요. 콜린스,”

파리어에게는 그 어떤 말도 닿지 않는 것 같았다. 파리어가 다짜고짜 콜린스의 허리춤을 풀어헤쳤다. 당황한 콜린스가 겨우 허리춤을 붙든 파리어의 손을 떼어낸 후 그와 눈을 맞추려 무릎을 꿇자, 잠깐 멈칫하는가 싶던 파리어는 곧이어 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 땅을 짚은 채, 고개만을 들어 콜린스에게 입을 맞췄다.

이런 거였구나. 콜린스는 그제야 그가 감추려 했던 비밀을 눈치 챘다. 어째서 파리어가 스스로를 방안에 걸어 가두려고 했는지.

개인의 힘으로는 어찌할 수 없는 비참함이 둘의 머리 위에서 넘실거렸다. 하지만 그 안에서도 처음으로 맛본 파리어의 입술은 달았다. 콜린스는 한손으로 파리어의 머리를 받치며 다정한 키스를 되돌려주었다. 비록 그는 이 밤을 하나도 기억하지 못할지라도. 괜찮아요. 파리어. 괜찮아요. 자신의 의지와 무관하게 익숙해진 쾌락을 갈구하며 덜덜 떠는 파리어를 끌어안고 겉보기와 달리 마른 등을 쓸어내렸다. bitte....bitte... 이제 괜찮아요. 내가 도와줄게요.

파리어를 침대까지 부축해서 눕히고 그의 잠옷을 끌어내렸다. 언제부터 발기해 있었는지 프리컴을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있는 페니스를 손에 쥐자 그가 울면서 고개를 내저었다. 너무 많이 우는 것 같은데, 내일 눈도 못 뜨면 어떡하지. 그런 걱정을 하며 몇 번이고 계속해서 입을 맞췄다. 다른 남자의 성기를 잡아보는 건 처음이었다. 기둥을 몇 번 쓸어내리고 선단을 문지르는 정도의 서툰 손길로도 그는 쉽게 사정했다. 콜린스는 어느새 조용해진 파리어의 입술에 마지막으로 가볍게 입을 맞추고 그의 위에서 내려왔다. 흐트러진 잠옷을 다시 정돈해주고 이불까지 꼼꼼하게 덮어주었다. 쉬어요. 전해지지 않을 밤인사를 하고 다시 걸쇠를 닫았다. 

bitte....bitte... 파리어가 울부짖던 소리가 귓가에 진득하게 붙어 떨어지지 않았다. 복도를 사이에 두고 건너편에 있는 자신의 방으로 들어가 문을 닫고 발기가 가라앉길 기다리며 콜린스는 조금 울었다. 

아니, 웃었던가?

 

 

5.

그 날 이후로도 콜린스는 파리어를 정성껏 보살폈다. 낮에도, 또 밤에도. 안팎으로, 아주 살뜰하게, 꼭 제 것처럼.

“Good boy, 정말 잘하네요.”

콜린스는 눈을 반쯤 내리깐 채, 땀에 젖어 엉겨있는 파리어의 머리카락을 살살 쓸어내렸다. 동그라니 예쁜 뒤통수를 마사지하듯 만지작거리다가 파리어가 목 안 가득 자신의 성기를 머금는 순간에 맞춰 붙잡고 지그시 눌렀다. 그러면 파리어는 반사적으로 목안을 조였다. 콜린스는 파리어가 목을 조이면 바로 팔에서 힘을 뺏다. 그가 숨이 막혀 안쓰럽게 켁켁거리는 것은 보고 싶지 않았으니까. 그의 오목한 눈가에 맺히는 눈물은 오직 쾌락에 의한 것이길 바랬다. 그리고 그 쾌락은 이왕이면 온전히 콜린스 자신만이 선사한 것이기를.

겨우 그의 성기를 좀 빤 것으로 죄책감에 휩싸였던 밤에는 미처 몰랐다. 의식을 잃은 그와의 관계가 이렇게까지 익숙해질 줄은. 다행히도 콜린스는 늘 빨리 배우는 학생이었다. 파리어는 물론, 아주 유능하고 사랑스러운 선생이었고. 진도가 지나치게 빠른 감이 없잖아 있었지만, -바로 이 주차에 삽입섹스까지 시도했으니까. 그로부터 두 달, 콜린스가 경험한 바에 의하면 파리어의 증세는 그가 정신을 잃은 동안 그를 가혹하게 취할수록 호전되었다. 색사가 고될수록 발병 주기가 길어졌던 것이다. 처음의 이틀에서 이제는 일주일에 한 번 정도, 가끔 일주일을 넘길 때도 있었다.

이번에는 8일 만이었다. 아, 콜린스가 저도 모르게 낮은 탄성을 내뱉었다. 파리어가 기둥을 핥아 올리며 그를 올려봤다. 마치 주인의 눈치를 보듯이. 총기를 잃고 멍한 녹색 눈동자에 입을 맞추고 싶었지만 참고 짐짓 냉랭한 표정으로 무릎을 탁탁 두드렸다. 그러자 파리어가 비틀비틀 일어나 콜린스의 무릎 위로 올라와 앉았다. 그리고 콜린스는 파리어를 벗기기 시작했다. 사정직전까지 빨렸던 자신의 것과 마찬가지로 잔뜩 발기된 그의 페니스가 뻔히 아랫배에 닿았지만 아무것도 모르는 것처럼 느긋하게 잠옷 단추를 하나하나 끌렀다. 색기라고는 하나도 느껴지지 않는 플란넬 소재의 면 잠옷이었지만 단추가 많다는 점 하나는 마음에 들었다. 무엇보다 파리어가 직접 나가서 사온 옷이었다. 처음에 맞췄던 실크 파자마는 아무래도 홀딱 벗고 있는 것 같아서 잠이 안 온다나. 거짓말, 사실은 이렇게 샅샅이 발가벗겨지지 않으면 잘 수 없으면서. 콜린스는 마침 두 팔로 자신의 목을 끌어안느라 물기 좋은 위치에 놓인 파리어의 목덜미를 가볍게 물고 쭉 빨았다. 파리어가 끙끙거리며 콜린스의 품으로 파고들었다.

“그래그래, 나도 죽겠어요. 읏차,”

콜린스는 그대로 파리어의 허리를 안고 그를 침대에 뒤집어 눕혔다. 손쉽게 잠옷을 마저 벗겨낸 뒤, 열에 들떠 색색거리는 파리어의 허벅지 사이에 자리를 잡고 그의 머리맡으로 팔을 뻗어 침대 옆 협탁 서랍에서 콘돔과 바셀린을 꺼냈다. 많은 양이 필요하지는 않았다. 이쯤이면 그의 뒷구멍은 이미 흥분에 젖어 눅진하게 풀려있을 터였다. 하지만 콜린스는 절대로 절차를 건너뛰지 않았다. 자신이 여유를 가장할수록 파리어는 애가 타서 달라붙어왔기 때문이다. 하지만 콜린스도 이제 슬슬 한계였다. 파리어의 뒤를 능숙하게 헤집던 마디 하나 불거진 곳 없이 곧고 얄쌍한 손가락이 빠져나와 차마 콜린스의 어깨에 다리를 감지 못해 허공에서 흔들리고 있던 발목을 쥐었다. 파리어는 남자치고 발목이 제법 가는 편이었다. 그리고 콜린스의 손은 그걸 한 손으로 움켜쥘 수 있을 만큼 컸다. 관절에 살짝 부담이 갈 정도로 다리를 활짝 잡아 벌리고 지체 없이 남은 한 손으로 끝을 맞추어 밀어 넣었다. 파리어가 참았던 숨을 내뱉듯 신음을 터트리며 팔을 들어 자신의 눈을 가렸다. 

의식이 없는 파리어는 행동에 일관성이 없었다. 창부처럼 노골적으로 자지를 빨 때는 언제고 섹스가 길어지면 지금처럼 자꾸 어딘가로 숨으려고 했다. 그럴 때마다 마치 의식이 있는 상태의 파리어, 사진 한 장을 붙들고 몇 년을 기다렸던 그의 영웅과 몸을 섞는 것 같아서 참을 수가 없었다.

“쉬, 착하지. 파리어, 나를 봐요. 응? 파리어...”

팔로 눈을 가렸어도 그 아래로 도톰한 입술이 훤히 드러나 있었다. 부드럽게, 그렇지만 끊임없이 허리를 쳐올리던 콜린스가 상체를 숙여 그 입술을 한 입에 머금었다. 전부 녹여 먹을 듯이 집요하게 파고들어 키스하다보면 파리어가 더듬더듬 목에 팔을 감았다. 그러면 콜린스는 비로소 그의 젖은 눈가를 핥아줄 수 있었다. 이렇게 관계 중에 다정함을 보이는 건 순전히 콜린스의 자기만족을 위한 일이었다. 파리어는 사실 배려 없이 몰아붙여지는 쪽을 더 좋아했으니까. 콜린스는 구멍을 쑤셔지는 것만으로 사정하기 직전으로 단단해져 꺼떡거리는 파리어의 자지를 붙잡고 사정하지 못하도록 끝을 막았다. 파리어가 쾌감을 이기지 못해 도리질을 치며 울부짖었다. 안쓰러웠지만 그렇다고 허릿짓을 멈출 수도 사정을 허락할 수도 없었다. 아직, 아직이었다. 콜린스는 계속해서 난폭하게 허리를 쳐올렸다. 

질척하게 살치는 소리가 방안을 채우고 울다가 지친 파리어가 히끅거리기 시작하자 끝을 막았던 손을 느슨하게 풀어 달래듯이 위아래로 흔들었다. 하지만 꽤 오랫동안 억압되어 있던 터라 사정을 하기까진 시간이 걸릴 터였다. 여기서부터가 중요했다. 콜린스는 허벅지를 붙잡아 누르고 있던 왼손을 뻗어 파리어의 목을 가볍게 잡았다. 정확히는 양쪽 귀 아래의 경동맥을 모두 한 쪽 손아귀에 넣었다. 흐윽, 파리어가 작게 신음하며 이어질 행위를 기대하듯 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 본능적으로 기도가 막히는 것을 대비하는 몸짓이었다. 그 상태로 턱을 밀어 올리듯이 무게를 실어 혈관을 압박했다. 누가봐도 콜린스가 파리어의 목을 조르는 꼴이었다. 그 점에 있어서는 변명의 여지도, 딱히 변명할 생각도 없었다.

파리어는 그렇게 무방비한 상태로 목이 졸리면서도 저항하지 않았다. 흐름을 방해받은 혈관만이 그의 손아귀 아래에서 저항하듯이 거칠게 박동할 뿐이었다. 목이 졸리는 것은 파리어였는데 꼭 콜린스 스스로의 목을 조르는 것처럼 눈앞이 점점 하얗게 변했다. 사정의 순간이었다. 콜린스는 파리어의 목을 조르던 손을 바로 풀고 쓰러지듯 파리어의 몸을 끌어안았다. 귓가에 파리어가 컥컥거리며 막혔던 숨을 몰아쉬는 소리가 들렸다. 절정의 여운이 남은 채로 콜린스는 파리어의 뒤에서 자신의 성기를 뽑아냈다. 정액이 떨어지지 않게 콘돔 끝을 묶어서 들고, 들어오면서 챙겨온 수건으로 땀과 파리어 스스로의 정액으로 엉망이 된 그의 몸을 꼼꼼하게 닦았다. 무리한 정사에 지쳐 잠든 얼굴이 어딘가 순진하고 예뻐서 콜린스는 아이에게 굿나잇키스를 해주듯이 뺨에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다.

“쉬어요.”

그렇게 인사하며 문을 닫고 나간 콜린스의 발소리가 멀어지자, 파리어가 감았던 눈을 번쩍 떴다.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

6.

파리어는 뜬 눈으로 밤을 지새웠다. 꿈이 아니었다는 것을 증명하듯 아직도 온몸이 정사의 여운에 질척하게 절어있었다. 꿈이어야 했는데, 멍한 정신으로 희뿌연 어둠을 응시하다 지쳐 눈을 감으면 제 아래를 가득 채우고 있던 콜린스의 성기가 조심스럽게 빠져나가던 감각이 떠올랐다. 그리고 자신을 끌어안고 있던 젊은 육체의 열기도. 관리할 생각도 하지 못하고 덥수룩하게 방치했던 제 가슴에 닿아있던 아직도 솜털이 보송보송한 붉은 뺨과 코앞에서 하늘거리던 머리카락도. 그 순간, 콜린스가 고개만 돌렸다면 틀림없이 눈이 마주쳤을 것이다. 파리어는 일어나서 방안을 서성이다가 한숨을 내쉬며 다시 침대에 눕기를 반복했다. 그러다보니 금세 새벽이 되었다.

찰칵, 걸쇠가 풀리는 소리가 들렸다. 콜린스였다. 젠장할, 알아. 안다고. 파리어는 침대 헤드에 기대어 앉은 채 무릎에 고개를 묻었다. 지금 나가서 아래층으로 내려가 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 콜린스의 얼굴을 보는 것과 창밖으로 뛰어내리는 것 중에 어느 것이 덜 고통스러울지 궁금했다. 파리어가 생각하기로는 전자일 테지만 ―2층에서 뛰어내리는 것 정도야 10살 때도 숱하게 해본 일이었다― 그렇다고 후자를 택할 수도 없었다. 뻔뻔하게 몽유병이 있으니 문을 잠가달라는 소리를 해놓고 창밖으로 뛰어내린다니 콜린스가 대체 무슨 생각을 하겠는가! 쓸데없는 고민이었다.

"잘 잤어요? “

파리어가 평소보다 욕실에서 오랜 시간을 보내고 덜 마른 머리에 수건을 뒤집어 쓴 채로 나오자 콜린스가 부러 뒤돌아보며 인사를 건넸다.

“음, 좋은 아침.”

파리어는 저도 모르게 고개를 숙여 시선을 피했다. 하지만 콜린스는 딱히 개의치 않는 눈치로 식탁에 토스트접시를 내려놓고 파리어에게 성큼 다가와 머리에 뒤집어 쓴 수건의 양 끝을 잡았다.

“마저 말리고 나오시지. 아침엔 쌀쌀한데... 앉으세요. 머리 말려드릴게요.”

콜린스는 장난치듯 수건을 끌어당겨 파리어의 얼굴을 가리고 식탁의자에 끌어다 앉혔다. 시야가 가려지긴 했지만 파리어로서는 붉어진 얼굴을 가릴 수 있었으니 차라리 다행이었다. 이 집에 들어온 후로는 어쩐지 콜린스의 말을 거역할 수가 없었다. 처음에 돌봐준다고 했던 말이 무색하지 않게 녀석이 하는 행동이 죄다 자신을 위한 것뿐이었기 때문일 것이다. 지금도, 머리를 말린다기보다는 만지작거린다는 표현이 어울릴 정도로 조심스러운 손길이었다. 그마저도 얼마가지 않아 멈췄다. 콜린스가 파리어의 목덜미에 난 상처를 손끝으로 가볍게 쓸어내렸다. 거울로 봤을 때는 보이지 않던 곳이었다. 낯선 상처로부터 아릿한 둔통이 느껴져서 파리어가 몸을 파드득 떨었다.

“파리어, 목에...”

파리어는 저도 모르게 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다. 콜린스는 뭔가 더 말하려는 듯이 뜸을 들이다가 일상적인 이야기로 문장을 마무리했다.

“....방에 쥐가 있나 봐요.”  
“쥐가....음, 딱히 소리는 안 나던데...”  
“찬장에 바를만한 게 있을 거예요. 나가기 전에 발라드릴게요.”  
“아니, 괜찮아. 여기서 부대까지 가려면 바쁠 텐데,”  
“괜찮아요, 요즘은 딱히 할 일도 없는걸, 좀 늦어도 되요.”

내가 안 괜찮아, 그렇게 대답하려던 파리어는 급하게 말을 삼키느라 거의 혀를 깨물 뻔 했다. 꼭 남편을 배웅하는 부인이라도 된 것처럼 굴고 있었다. 말도 안 되는 생각이었다. 비슷한 점이라고는 그냥 같이 산다는 것뿐인데, 부인, 그 녀석에게는 좀 더 작고 명랑한 여자가 어울렸다. 파리어가 말 못할 자괴감에 빠져 조용해진 동안에도 콜린스는 부지런하게 움직였다. 흣, 파리어는 언제 꺼내왔는지 목덜미에 닿는 차가운 연고의 촉감에 신음했다. 뒤에 선 콜린스가 그 모습을 보고 푸스스 소리없이 웃는 것이 느껴졌다.

“놀랐어요? 아침부터 혼자 무슨 생각을 그렇게 골똘하게 해요.”

“생각은 무슨, 그냥...잠을 못 잤더니 조금...”

파리어가 아차하는 사이 콜린스의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가시고 웃음기가 사라졌다. 파리어의 심장이 쿵하고 내려앉았다. 콜린스는 이내 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 다시 얼굴 가득 미소를 띄웠지만 그 짧은 순간 파리어는 스치듯이 콜린스의 맨얼굴을 보고 말았던 것이다. 그 얼굴은 지독하게 지쳐보였다. 파리어는 콜린스가 그런 얼굴을 할 수 있으리라고는 상상조차 해본 적이 없었다.

 

 

7.

콜린스를 현관까지 배웅하고 들어온 파리어는 가장 가까이 놓인 소파에 주저앉아 손을 들어 제 얼굴을 더듬어 보았다. 도대체 무슨 낯짝을 하고 콜린스를 보내며 손까지 흔들어 보였는지 알 수가 없었다. 그렇게 얼마를 정신을 놓고 앉아있었을까, 어디선가 낑낑거리는 울음소리가 들렸다. 마이크가 테라스 쪽문을 박박 긁고 있었다. 원래는 콜린스가 출근하자마자 나가서 밥을 줬었는데 시계를 보니 밥줄 시간이 지나도 한참을 지나 있었다. 파리어는 서둘러 문을 열고 힘껏 몸으로 치대오는 마이크를 끌어안고 달랬다.

“미안해, 마이크, 배고프지. 미안해.”

쪽문 근처 테라스에 놓아둔 사료를 밥그릇에 덜어주자 마이크는 정신없이 밥을 먹었다. 파리어는 그 옆에 쪼그리고 앉아 물그릇을 밀어주기도 하고 천천히 먹으라며 등을 쓰다듬기도 했다. 마이크는 군견 출신의 저먼 셰퍼드로 함께 살기 시작한지는 이제 한 달이 조금 안 되었다. 얹혀사는 주제에 개까지 키울 생각은 없었는데. 빠른 속도로 사료를 전부 해치운 마이크가 불안정한 자세로 쪼그려 앉아있던 파리어를 덮쳤다. 졸지에 어린 애 마냥 땅바닥에서 개랑 뒹굴게 된 파리어는 그런 제 모습이 우스워 낄낄거리며 마이크가 쓰러진 제 얼굴을 마구 핥는 것을 그냥 내버려두었다.

이 녀석을 데리고 온 것도 콜린스였다. 후임이 기르던 개였는데 개만 두고 몰래 제대를 해버렸다면서. 말은 그렇게 해도 파리어 자신 때문에 데려온 것이 분명했다. 그러고 보니 첫날에도 개 얘기를 했었지. 정작 콜린스는 개털에 알레르기가 있어서 집에는 들이지 못하고 이렇게 파리어가 전적으로 맡아서 밖에서 키워야했다. 부대에서 여기까지 마이크를 데리고 오느라 눈이 잔뜩 충혈 되서는 훌쩍거리던 모습이 아직도 생생했다. 다시 부대로 데리고 가려면 고생이겠군. 파리어는 어느새 자신의 배에 턱을 기대고 얌전히 누워있는 마이크의 목덜미를 살살 긁어주었다.

“그래도 널 길바닥에 내버리진 않을 거야. 착한 녀석이니까. 너무 착해서 문제지. 너무 착해서.”

파리어는 잠시 흐린 하늘을 응시하며 눈을 천천히 깜박거렸다. 눈물이 날 것 같아서였다. 하지만 그런 노력에도 불구하고 한번 감정이 밀려들기 시작하자 걷잡을 수가 없었다. 파리어는 이내 못 이기듯 일어나 앉아 마이크를 끌어안고 좀 울었다. 이 상황이 너무 끔찍했다. 사실은 떠나고 싶지 않았다. 이 집이 좋았다. 이 집에 있는 것은 전부 파리어가 좋아하는 것들뿐이었다. 가죽 대신 옥스퍼드 천으로 천갈이를 한 소파에 하늘색 린넨 커튼, 하다못해 빵에 발라먹는 잼 하나까지도. 이 집에 오기 전까지 파리어는 한번도 자신이 뭘 좋아하고 싫어하는 지 깊게 고민해본 적이 없었다. 길다면 길었던 파리어의 인생을 전부 통틀어서 어느 누구도 이렇게 파리어가 뭘 좋아하는 지 관심을 갖고 기다려 준 적이 없었다. 콜린스뿐이었다. 콜린스가 좋았다. 도저히 좋아하지 않을 수가 없었다. 아니, 사실은 사랑하고 있었다. 어쩌면 비행장에서 처음 부대로 발령받아온 녀석을 보던 순간에 이미 사랑에 빠졌던 걸지도 모른다.

이젠 아주 오래전 일처럼 느껴졌지만 언젠가부터 콜린스를 떠올릴 때면 자기도 모르게 생각나는 것들이 있었다. 어린 애, 장미, 나비, 햇살, 별. 전쟁과 어울리지 않는 모든 것들. 왜 그랬을까. 그가 오히려 파리어 자신보다도 군인이 되기에 알맞은 성정을 지녔다는 걸 몰랐던 것도 아니면서. 예쁘장하고 앳된 얼굴에 가려져 다들 쉽게 알아채지 못했지만 콜린스는 의외로 냉정한 구석이 있었다. 할 수 있는 일과 없는 일의 구분이 명확했다고 할까. 대학을 다니다가 참전한 그 나이 때 다른 조종사들처럼 영웅심리에 사로잡혀 있지도 않았고, 동기들의 죽음 앞에서도 무덤덤했다.

-글쎄요, 하지만 제가 슬퍼한다고 해서 그 녀석들이 살아 돌아오는 것도 아니잖아요.

위로를 해줄까 싶어서 말을 건 파리어에게, 콜린스는 무표정한 얼굴로 그렇게 말하고 고개를 돌렸다. 그냥 삭막한 놈이로군 하면 될걸, 파리어는 그런 콜린스가 추워 보인다고 생각했다. 안아주고 싶다고, 생각했었다. 그래 그게 시작이었을 거야. 콜린스를 보고 있으면 제가 아는 예쁘고 좋은 것을 전부 안겨주고 싶었다. 비록 저도 만만치 않게 삭막하게 살아온 탓에 예쁘고 좋은 건 별로 쥐고 있지 못했지만.

수용소에서 구출되던 순간, 파리어는 자신이 어딘가 완전히 고장나버렸다는 것을 알았다. 어렴풋이 느껴지는 기억의 공백들, 조사관은 억지로 기억해내지 않아도 좋다고 했다. 그렇게 말하며 차를 권하는 그의 얼굴은 자신에 대한 안타까움으로 가득했다. 무지에서 비롯된 가벼운 동정, 낯선 이를 향한 친절, 허울뿐인 명예, 파리어는 이제 평생 그런 것들에 기대어 살아야 했다. 사랑하는 이의 희생이 아니라. 지친 목소리와 희미한 미소. 콜린스는 자신 때문에 무리하고 있었다. 떠나야만 했다. 이대로 그 녀석마저 망쳐버린다면 도저히 스스로를 혐오하지 않을 자신이 없었다.

“...잘 지내야 해, 밥도 잘 먹고, 아프지도 말고...”

파리어는 한참동안 마이크를 끌어안고 마지막 인사를 했다. 콜린스는 아마 널 돌봐줄 수 없을 거야. 너도 그 애가 너 때문에 아픈 건 싫잖아. 새 주인이 생기면 말 잘 듣고, 바보처럼 나를 기다리고 그러면 안돼. 마이크는 파리어의 마음을 아는지 모르는지 꼬리를 마구 쳐대면서 낑낑거렸다. 그 모습에 마음이 아팠지만 지금이 아니면 왠지 떠날 수 없을 것 같았다. 콜린스, 콜린스. 다시는 부르지 못할 이름을 애써 목안으로 삼키며 파리어는 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 재촉했다.


End file.
